


Honor

by Caliadragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Depression, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Stiles mourns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lies on the ground and thinks of Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Character Death and Stiles in injured.

Fic: Honor  
Author: Caliadragon  
Feedback: Caliadragon@gmail.com  
Disclaimer: None of the characters of Teen Wolf belong to me.  
Part: 1/1  
Warnings: Dark, Character Death, Mourning, Unbeta'd

 

Honor  
Stiles lies on the ground his heart thundering in his ears and his soul screaming in agony. Allison is dead… Allison is dead. He knows that he didn’t kill her, he knows his hands didn’t cause the life to drain from his friend and the girl he had come to view as a piece of him. That didn’t change how it felt, it didn’t change the fact that Allison was dead and something that looked like him was responsible.

Allison was everything Stiles ever dreamed of and it was odd because he didn’t have the same attraction to her that he had to Lydia or to Derek. He didn’t have the same affection he carried for Scott or for Isaac.

Allison was strength, beauty, a soul of a warrior and the truth of friendship and love. Allison was his friend and the sister he longed for. She had suffered, she had lost and had been betrayed in the worse ways and still she moved and breathed and loved.

Stiles closed his eyes as he felt himself weaken, the blood filling his mouth and he knows he deserves this. He deserves the pain that is wracking his body and the cold seeping into his bones. His own weaknesses and his inability to be clever enough to stop the demon that consumed him had led to Allison’s death. 

Scott, Isaac, Kira, Derek, Lydia, Melissa, Chris, and his Dad. Coach, Danny, and even the twins had all suffered because of him and while he mourned the fear they felt and the control that was taken from them none of it touched the agony in his soul.

Allison his friend, his sister, a missing part of his soul was dead and Stiles killed her with his weakness. He took her away from her Dad, from Isaac, from Lydia, and from Scott. He took her away from them all and from himself. 

Stiles shuddered his body feeling heavy and then he felt a soft touch to his cheek. Stiles opened his eyes and Allison was there she was leaning over him. ”You need to fight Stiles. You need to stay.” Her voice was soft and gentle.

"I’m sorry." Stiles gasped out, tears blinding him for a moment.

"No, don’t be. You didn’t do anything wrong, my death isn’t your fault. If you want to honor me the way you believe I need to be then you need to fight. I never gave up Stiles. Never." Allison told him and Stiles knew that was true. Allison was the one to always get back up.

"Don’t give up Stiles." Allison ordered and Stiles opened his eyes once again and this time he was looking at Scott, who was crying as he pulled Stiles into his arms and Stiles knew that no matter what else happened he would honor Allison by never giving up, no matter how hard it was.

Allison was his friend and someone he loved and she was a warrior who loved as fiercely as she fought and Stiles would do the same to honor the woman he called his friend.


End file.
